


I'm Right Where I Belong, Just Hanging On

by bottombitch



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, F/M, Underwear Sniffing, Watersports, cock and ball worship, piss drinking, sweat kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27549703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch
Summary: While delivering homework to Ryuji, Ann finds herself enamoured with his boxers. She takes them for further investigation and ruins all chances of not ending up on her knees for him in the process. Anonymous commission.
Relationships: Sakamoto Ryuji/Takamaki Ann
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	I'm Right Where I Belong, Just Hanging On

Ann held homework in her hand. Ryuji had gotten thrown out of class again, something that happened far more often than it should. Part of her wondered why he hadn't been expelled yet, but she would miss him if he was. She tracked him down to the locker room but didn't manage to find him in there. He was probably in the gym, but she wasn't about to head in there. 

With a sigh, she looked around for the locker he had used, then opened it to place his homework inside it. She was happy enough to deliver it to him, but if she had known that she would have to leave it in his locker and just hope that he would find it in time, she might not have offered so readily.

As she was about to place the homework inside the locker, she laid eyes upon a pair of boxers that had been left in there. She recoiled at first but realised that she was going to have to move them if she didn't want his homework to smell like sweat (and Kawakami didn't deserve that, no matter how lazy of a teacher she might be sometimes). Ann picked the boxers up with two of the fingers from one hand and placed the homework into the locker with the other, then frowned at the boxers. She wasn't sure where to put them.

She sniffed, then regretted doing so, more out of impulse than because the smell was bad. In fact, the smell wasn't bad at all. It was good. Very good. As soon as it hit her senses properly, her eyes immediately opened wide and she looked the boxers over, a confused expression on her face. 

Ann glanced around, then lifted the boxers up a little higher. She leaned her head a little closer to them and took another sniff, the scent rocking through her once more. There was something encapsulating about them. Hurriedly, she reached into her bag to pull out a smaller plastic bag and stuffed them inside, then closed Ryuji's locker and hurried out of the locker room, pushing the bag with the boxers inside into her handbag. A few moments later, Ryuji entered the locker room, then opened his locker, immediately confused that his boxers had been replaced by homework.

Ann hurried home, and when she got there she ran up to her room as quickly as she could, locked her door behind her and laid down on her bed, the bag in her arms. She could hardly believe what she'd done, hardly believe that a scent had encapsulated her so much that she had been willing to commit theft—well, pretty much theft, anyway—and hurry home to do god knows what. As she felt a sweat coming on and a stirring between her legs, she reached down to take the second bag out of her handbag and then dropped it onto the floor, before taking the boxers out and holding them in her hands.

They were definitely Ryuji's, there was no doubt about that. They were a brand that he liked, and within the scent that turned her on she could smell another one that reminded her of him. That almost made things worse. She frowned at the boxers, then leaned forward to take a sniff at them a little closer. The scent itself was hard to describe. It was a harsh one, partly one that she recognised to be sweat, but it was also a very masculine one. If she had been asked to describe how she felt about such scents, she would almost certainly have said that she hated them, but there she was, about to bury her nose into the fabric.

Wait, was she really about to do that? Before she could second guess herself, she did exactly that, pressing the sweaty fabric against her nose while her spare hand slipped into her skirt and panties. Her fingers found her pussy right about the time it gave a little pulse of arousal, the scent of Ryuji's sweaty boxers proving arousing enough to hit her like a truck. She slipped her fingers between those puffy, pulsating lips, then pressed the boxers harder against her own face, even going as far as to surround her nostrils with them entirely. All she could smell was his scent, and a part of Ann couldn't help but wonder how accurate it was to what Ryuji actually smelled like, especially... especially his cock and balls.

She felt her cheeks flush madly just thinking about that.

Leaving those boxers on her face as she continued to masturbate, she let her head fall back against the bed and closed her eyes, thinking about what Ryuji's cock and balls might look like. She imagined all manner of different shafts, based on what little internet porn she had seen, and wondered what his balls might look like, too. They had to be big, right? Big and fat and round and juicy, otherwise there was no way that his boxers could be this soggy, this filled with the scent of pure masculinity.

After a long moment's deliberation, Ann let her mouth open and then slipped her tongue out, running it against the fabric of the boxers. The taste was every bit as salty as she thought that it would have been. Her eyes almost rolled into the back of her head, but with her spare hand, while the other kept up her desperate masturbation, she pushed the fabric against her lips. She kept licking at it, then eventually took the fabric into her mouth to give it a hard suck, pulling some of the sweat and whatever else happened to be there into her mouth before eagerly swallowing it down with her sweat-tainted saliva.

The taste was disgusting, of course, but the fact that it was Ryuji's made it more tolerable somehow, which struck her as weird because before stealing these boxers she wouldn't have thought that she had any interest in him whatsoever. The taste carried her into more enthusiastic rubbing of her pussy, and as she sucked the fabric into her mouth once more, cleaning another patch of it of the scent of a man's cock and balls, she slipped two fingers deep inside herself and began to roll her hips back and forth against them. They didn't come back out again this time, she was determined to bring herself to orgasm, and wouldn't allow herself to breathe fresh air until she had. She huffed against the boxers, eagerly sniffed and sucked at just about whichever part of them she could pull the most excitement from, and then she managed to bring herself to that state of ecstasy that she had been searching for.

Her hips thrust madly against her fingers, and she managed to keep her sounds of pleasure muffled, but only by stuffing Ryuji's boxers into her mouth. That suited Ann just fine, though, because as she came, shivers of pleasure running along her spine, she was able to suck and slurp at the fabric in her mouth, savouring the nasty tastes even as her orgasm began to falter, at which point she tugged the boxers from her mouth and slumped back against the bed, feeling a mixture of enthralled and guilty. about what she had done.

When she arrived at school the next day, she thought that she was in the clear. She placed her copy of the homework on Ms. Kawakami's desk and headed over to her seat, slumping in it and trying very hard not to think about what she had done, though the scent of Ryuji's cock and balls continued to occupy her thoughts, even now. Ryuji sauntered in a few moments later, and her glance caught him. He placed his own homework on the desk in front of the teacher, at which point Ms. Kawakami spoke.

"Oh, so Ann did manage to get your homework to you. That's good," Ms. Kawakami said, prompting Ann to flush deeply. She looked at the homework, and then at Ryuji, and he stared back at her with a very odd expression. He knew that she had been the one who had stolen his underwear, Ann thought. He had to. Why else would he be looking at her like that? Ann forced herself to look away, then shifted her focus to her work and did her best not to think about what had just happened.

Ann slipped out of the classroom as soon as their break started, not wanting to have to face Ryuji. She thought that she had lost him, but right as she rounded the corner towards the girls' bathroom, Ryuji was stood in front of her, a smirk on his face. "Heya, Ann," he said, sounding very proud of himself for a reason that she couldn't directly discern but that she could make a good guess towards.

"Hello, Ryuji," she responded, her cheeks immediately overcome with a flush once more. Ryuji reached over to take a hold of her arm, and then pulled her into a janitor's closet nearby, then turned the lock, leaving the two of them locked inside together. "What are you doing?" she asked, trying to act as if she had no idea whatsoever what he might want to talk to her about, and her hand went for the lock on the door.

"I know that it was you who stole my underwear," he told her, prompting Ann to freeze. She turned her head towards him and caught his gaze for a moment, then decided that she really didn't like having to look him in the eye. She chose to look down towards the ground instead, though that did nothing to defeat the heavy blush that sat on her face. "It's no big deal, really, I guess I just wanted to know whether I was right? Even I can admit that I get these things wrong a lot of the time."

Ann almost wasn't able to stop herself from responding then, to go on to ask him how often it was that he accidentally seduced girls with the scent of his cock and balls. She had managed to keep quiet, though, and she kept her gaze on the floor, not even wanting to look at him. It did occur to her as she was looking at the ground, though, his cock was right there, in his pants, the same one that she masturbated to the scent of. It would be so easy for her to just slip her hands into his pants and rip them down to give herself access to that scent once again, but she was strong. She didn't allow that thought to go any further.

"So what made you take 'em, anyway?" Ryuji asked, leaning back against the wall behind him with his arms crossed. Ann glanced up at him and couldn't help but feel a little frustrated that he was being so casual about all this.

"Nothing. No reason, I didn't even— I mean, I did, but..." Ann managed to stammer.

Ryuji smirked. "Oh, come on. It can't be that bad. It's not as if you were sniffing them or something, right?" he asked, barely able to hold back a laugh. Ann didn't even say anything in response, she just looked down at the floor again with a deep blush and a frown on her face. The boy raised his eyebrow at her. "Wait, you're... you weren't actually sniffing them, right?" he asked, and once again received no response. Ann wanted to answer him. She wanted to shout at him for having a scent that was so addicting, and she wanted to punch him for teasing her like this, and she wanted to suck his cock.

Wait. What? She looked up at him again and flushed deeply, catching a very sudden gaze of lust in his eyes. Ryuji looked back at her, and it seemed as if a switch had been flipped in him as if his brain was working through the implications of why she would have been sniffing his underwear.

In a flash, Ryuji slipped a hand into his pants and yanked them down, his boxers coming with them. All of a sudden, his cock and balls were out in the open, ready for Ann to take in. She couldn't help fixing her eyes on them. Even as his shaft was only semi-hard, it must have been at least five or six inches long, and thick enough that she wasn't sure she'd be able to wrap her hand around it. She dropped down onto her knees, pulled down by the scent that she could already make out before she had even moved.

Ryuji wasn't shy about what he had between his legs, and rightfully so. As Ann moved closer, the scent grew stronger. It was the same scent that had been in his boxers, that much was clear, but it was so much stronger. She neared his cock, then pressed her nose against it, allowing herself to properly breathe in his scent for the first time. It was a heavy masculine one, mostly sweat and proof of his hard work, a musk that shook her to the core, tapping into her feminine desires. She kept her mouth closed for the time being and simply pressed her face against his member, allowing the warmth to fill her senses. Her nose ran along the underside, traced down towards the base of his cock, and once there, she simply allowed his member to sit against her face for a moment, her nose eagerly sniffing at the base.

Ann was turned on beyond belief, of course, but she didn't even try to touch herself for the time being, far too overcome with her desire to sniff at his cock and balls. Oh, his balls. She slipped her nose down lower, her hands moving up to weigh those balls of his as she pressed her nose between them and took an eager, shameless huff of his scent. She should have hated herself for losing it as much as she was, but she felt only pure arousal and need, not a single drop of shame. She sniffed at them again, drinking down every ounce of his scent that she could, and then she began to drag her nose up and along the length of his cock again, only stopping once she reached the head.

She looked up at him, and Ryuji's face was full of arousal just as it had been before. He moved a hand down to settle it against the back of Ann's head, then guided her towards the tip of his member: guidance that Ann was more than happy to follow.

As she took the head of his cock between her lips, Ann was half expecting Ryuji to make some sort of quip, to comment on how good she looked with the tip of his cock about to slip into her mouth, and as she looked at him it was obvious that he was thinking those things, but he didn't say them. He watched her with close intent, moaning when she lapped her tongue against the tip of his cock to clean up the precum that he had been leaking while she had been dirtying herself with the scent of his cock.

Ann felt like a slut. It would have been hard to deny that she was one if she had been called out for it, but Ryuji had no intentions of doing so, he simply watched as she took his cock into her mouth properly, and then began to slip her lips down his member little by little. The taste was perfect. It was so much stronger than it had been in his boxers, but now that she had his cock in her mouth she could confirm the tastes that she had only gotten a small amount of before. For example, some of that which had been in his boxers had definitely been precum; she imagined what sort of situation might have caused that. Perhaps he had watched one of the female gymnasts bend over and gotten hard in his pants, or perhaps, maybe, he had been thinking about Ann. The thought turned her on beyond belief, and now that she was actually sucking his cock she allowed herself to slip a hand into her pants and pleasure herself, though the fingers that she soon slipped against her own snatch came secondary to her continuing to slip her lips down his member, eventually nearing the base.

He was fully hard now, there was no doubt about it. His cock was already pressing into the back of her throat, and it took a moment of preparation from Ann for her to be able to keep pushing forward and take him into her throat properly, though she was rewarded with a twitch of his cock—it felt so much thicker inside her throat—and a burst of precum against her gullet, which she eagerly swallowed down despite being a little upset that she hadn't been able to get a proper taste of it first. She kept going until she hit the base, at which point her nose was buried in blonde curls—his pubes.

That opened up a new set of excitement for her. She had no idea just how musky his pubes would smell, but there they were. Even as she held his entire cock inside her mouth and throat and she couldn't breathe, she kept her nose at the base for as long as possible so that she could continue to breathe what little life-saving air she could get through his pubes, not an ounce of shame to be found as she did.

A few moments later, she pulled back from him. She slipped his cock out of her throat and panted for breath, her hand moving up to stroke him while she recovered. When she had her breath back, though, she didn't go for his cock again, rather she went down for his balls, pressing her nose in-between them once again before leaning over to capture one of them with her lips. As her eyes glazed over with pure arousal, she suckled hard on the testicle in her mouth; she looked up at Ryuji at the same time, hoping that her gaze would get across just how turned on she was sucking on his balls. Was it normal for girls to feel like this when she had a boy's balls in their mouth? She had seen some porn where that was the case, but she always assumed it to be fake. Having experienced such a delightful taste, she wondered if she would ever be able to go back to normal, or whether the rest of her life would be dedicated to finding excuses to suck on Ryuji's fat, sweaty balls.

When she pulled back from his balls, Ryuji reached down to take a hold of his own cock by the base, and then he began to sway his cock from side to side, slapping it onto Ann's face occasionally. She must have looked a mess, she thought, with her saliva and his sweat and precum running down her face and chin, but she loved it. She leaned up to press a kiss to the tip of his cock, and then took the head inside to give it a firm suckle. Ryuji let out a soft gasp, and then he pulled his cock away from her again.

Ann almost followed him, but Ryuji's hand on the back of her head kept her in place, and then when she noticed that he was jerking himself off in front of her she knew exactly what was coming. She opened her mouth, then reached her hands up to help pull her mouth further open, a finger hooking into each cheek. Ryuji kept stroking himself, and then he laid his cock against the entrance to her mouth. He leaned his head back, and then his orgasm hit.

The first rope of cum fired all the way against the back of Ann's throat, and it took all that she had to stop herself from coughing so that she could get the rest. The next landed in her mouth, and then there was a long dribble of cum against her tongue before the next fired against the roof of her mouth, each rope sticky and heavy and tasting perfect, just as she had thought it would. Her mouth closed around the head when he stopped firing cum into her mouth, and then she reached a hand down to squeeze his balls as if checking whether he had anything left to give, but that prompted him to pull back from her, his hand leaving her blonde hair to reach for his pants, which he began pulling up as Ann savoured the weight and warmth of his cum inside her mouth.

When she swallowed his seed down a moment later, she did so with a smile on her face, then looked up at him. "I guess that probably answers all of the questions you had," she told him, feeling elated in the aftermath of facing the odd desires that she had been feeling.

"Most of 'em," Ryuji managed in response, prompting Ann to raise an eyebrow. Ryuji then paused pulling his pants up to instead wrap a hand around his cock again, which he soon aimed towards Ann's mouth. Ann was confused, but only until a sudden spritz of warm liquid splattered against her lips. Not wanting her outfit to get ruined, Ann quickly opened her mouth and accepted the liquid inside. When she was able to get a proper look at it, she saw that it was golden—Ryuji was pissing into her mouth. That explained the harsh taste. Her face scrunched up at first, but then she noticed something.

She recognised part of the taste. It must have been in Ryuji's boxers along with the other ones that she had enjoyed, perhaps a splatter had gotten into his boxers after he had finished in the bathroom or something. Ann's masturbation picked up full force, and as she eagerly guzzled down his piss, her mind being brought back to the depraved orgasm that she'd had the night before, Ryuji watched on with a smirk on his face. The taste wasn't just harsh, it was almost unbearable; a heavy salty and bitter taste that was every bit as acrid as it was hard to get down, but despite that, Ann found a lot to enjoy in it. It made her feel alive, her heart thumping in her chest harder than it had done in months, and as she sat there she wanted the moment to go on forever, but she was getting fuller and Ryuji's bladder was emptying. She swallowed down the last mouthful of his piss as his stream came to a stop, and then she eagerly leaned forward to capture the head with her lips and lap it clean. She swished her eager tongue back and forth across the purple head until she was sure that she had cleaned it of all the piss that she could find, and then she leaned back again.

Her orgasm hit right as she was swallowing down the last remnants of his piss, but she just about managed to keep herself quiet by covering her mouth with her hand, though that did nothing to subdue the splatter of cum that squirted out from her pussy. She picked herself up as soon as she could after her orgasm had ended, on shaky legs as Ryuji moved over to support her, and after fixing their clothes the two of them looked down at the puddle with mixed feelings.

"That was hot, right?" Ann asked, raising her hand to her lips to lick her own cum from it. The look on Ryuji's face told her that he had never seen a girl do that before, but then, she had probably taken a lot of his firsts that day, just as he had taken a lot of hers.

"Very," Ryuji responded, though at that point Ann wasn't sure exactly what he was referring to, but she didn't push it. She gave him a smile, then stepped over the puddle of cum on the floor. 

"Leave it a couple of minutes before you follow me out, okay? We wouldn't want anyone seeing us together," Ann said.

"We wouldn't?" Ryuji asked, looking a little saddened.

"Not coming out of a janitor's closet with a floor covered in cum, you dummy," Ann replied, rolling her eyes as she leaned over to kiss him on the cheek.

"Right," he responded, with a sigh.

"Don't worry, we will be doing this again," Ann assured him, with a smile, and then she slipped out of the closet, shutting the door behind her. Ryuji nodded to himself, adjusting his pants to hide the boner he'd been given in the interim. He certainly hoped that they would.


End file.
